Naruto: Namikaze Chronicles
by sandai
Summary: After the Valley of End battle, Naruto is forced to become a missing ninja, this is his stroy of the years to come as a criminal, but also the story of him becoming a hero. NaruSaku, SasuSaku, shikaTem, naruhina, AsuKur, InoCho,


_**Chapter 1:Yonotou Sandai**_  
It's been a week since it all happened. I lost against who I once considered my best friend. We fought at the Valley of end, it was ironic, because the founder of the uchiha clan, Uchiha Madara fought the First Hokage, Senju Hashirama here over who would lead Konoha.

Even with the 9-tailed Fox's power, I couldn't bring myself to go all out on him, I was to soft, and because of that, I am now traveling with the Perverted Hermit in the Fire Country, training to get my revenge, but not on Sasuke, on myself, the old me.

_one week later_

I lay in the hospital bed, thinking about how bad it went, it was my time to prove I was truly strong to Sakura, to show her that I wasn't some knuckle head playing ninja, but that I was a true Shinobi. Granny Tsunade enters my room.

"Naruto, I have bad news, it's really hard to say this, Naruto, I've always thought of you as my own son, you acted like my lover, and brother, both gone. Naruto, the council has decided that you are a risk to the village, You've put the village at risk now that Sasuke has escaped and got to Orochimaru. He will use his jutsu to take over Sasuke in 3 years" Tsunade said.

"but, I haven't done anything, I almost died trying to bring him back" I said to the the hokage.

"I know Naruto, but they fear you, Naruto ever since born, the village has blamed you for there losses, the lives the Fox took. They think you are the fox, they couldn't stand up to the demon so they think now that its in a child, they can take it. Naruto the council has blamed you for the missions failure. They say its your fault the gennin chosen for the mission were injured and now want to throw you in prison"

"but they cant, I didn't hurt them, it was Orochimaru's ninjas, not me" I said in my defense.

"Naruto, listen, you have two days before the Anbu come to capture you, I wasn't supposed to tell you. Naruto, you wont be able to become hokage now" this felt like a chidori impaling me, Tsunade continued, "Naruto, become stronger like you always have, train, grow, don't go for hokage, become the strongest man in the world Naruto" Tsunade said.

"So, when should I leave?" I asked, absorbing this all in.

"Tonight, I've put you under special treatment condition, when only I can enter the room or others who I permit. Tonight Jiraiya will come and summon a toad, drug it to sleep and transform it into you, then you will go back to your apartment and take everything you need and escape" Tsunade said.

"So, this is it then, last time I see you?" I asked holding back tears of hate, and sadness at the same time.

"Guess so, but remember, become the strongest, stronger then the 4th, the strongest ever" Tsunade said.

"Granny, I never go back on my word, that is my nindo, my way of the ninja"

_2 years, 10 months later_

"Well, today's the day Naruto, you sure you can handle this, It's been over 2 years since you became a missing nin, sure you want to do this, your not ready" the Toad hermit and the father figure in my life, Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, I have to do this, Sasuke was my friend, maybe I might be invited back to Konoha by doing this" I said.

"I don't think so Naruto, you fled the village before they arrested you and if more then half the council is against bringing you back and not arresting you, Tsunade cant do anything" said Jiraiya

Oh well, I have to do this anyway, I never go back on my word, and I promised Sakura I would bring Sasuke back, Today I do that" I said proudly.

We stood on a cliff over the top of Rice country, it was were the village hidden in the sound, Otogakure was.

"Go" Jiraiya said as we disappeared in thin air. We landed off the cliff onto the plain land covered in tall grass. We ran quickly toward the town that we saw.

In a few minutes we were at the town. "Transform" we both yelled making a hand seal. We transformed into birds and flew over the town. I quickly dodged a Shiruken that was thrown right at me.

"There you are Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya, come peacefully and I will kill you quickly" The man known as Yonotou Sandai said. He was member of the Yonotou clan, a clan captured by Orochimaru. Like others captured by the snake sannin, we told that he wasn't captured, that Orochimaru wanted to show there clans strength to the world by conquering Konoha and the other hidden villages. Jiraiya and I were spotted by them and they reported to Orochimaru, he gave them the assignment to kill us.

Out of defense, I used an S-ranked jutsu the Perverted hermit's friend taught me, it was called Wind Release: barrier. Barrier jutsu's were rare, there were regular ones made of pure chakra, and elemental ones, Jiraiya told me that every person's chakra has the 5 elemtents incorporated into it, but 3 of the elements are equal in strength, and are to weak to use, but two of them are strong enough to harness and learn that elements jutsu's. He is a fire and Earth user so he brought me to his friend Inkorou. He is a shinobi of the rain.

I used the jutsu on the Yonotou clan and it trapped them in a barrier made of wind. The wind moved at such high speeds it was visible. they tried to break it, but the reason its an S-ranked jutsu it because the wind moves so fast, it cuts anything that tries to break through it to millions of pieces. The entire clan but Sandai was killed by it. That happend a year ago.

we escaped the town and transformed back only to dodge a Katana thrown at us. I picked it from the ground and ran at Sandai with the weapon I had no experience with. He pulled another Katana and are swords clashed. A spark was created when they hit and we held the swords at each other pushing hard. Sandai's was the first to break free of mine and he slashed again. I stopped it, holding the hilt of the blade with two hands.

"I focused my chakra in my feet and jumped a few feet back. I threw the Katana in my mouth and made a hand seal. **"Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu"** I said as 3000 Shadow clones, each with a Katana in its mouth were formed.

Jiraiya and I ran as the clones stalled the last Yonotou clan member.


End file.
